XANA's last attack
by Brizzle
Summary: X.A.N.A. is launching a final attack on Ulrich and his friends. Will they all come out alive? Will X.A.N.A. be defeated? Story is finished. A sequel should come soon...
1. Default Chapter

X.A.N.A.'s last attack Chapter 1: The first strike  
  
As Yumi climbed out of the shower and reached for her towel she began to think about everything that had happened since they first entered Lyoko. She wondered when it would all be over and X.A.N.A. would finally be defeated. As she began to dry herself a knock on her door could be heard. "Just a minute!" said Yumi as she reached for a robe and put it on. She opened the door and there stood Jeremy.  
"Yumi we've got trouble! X.A.N.A. has caused some sort of disturbance in Lyoko! I can't tell what he's planning yet but Aelita says he's activated more then one tower!" said Jeremy, frantically. "I'll get dressed then meet you, Ulrich and Od at the factory." said Yumi. She closed the door and then started getting dressed. As she dressed she thought to herself: What could X.A.N.A. be planning? It must be something horrible to need the use of more then one tower... better hurry up and meet the others at the factory.  
After Jeremy had spoken to Ulrich and Od the three friends started heading for the factory. "Where's Yumi?" asked Od. "She said she had to get dressed before she could come with us." said Jeremy. "Well Jeremy do you have any idea what X.A.N.A. might be planning this time?" asked Ulrich. "No idea, but it must be something big."  
The three friends proceeded along their path to the factory with great speed wanting to stop X.A.N.A. as soon as possible. As they reached the entrance to the tunnel leading to the factory the friends heard Yumi call for them. They turned around to see Yumi running towards them yelling for them to slow down. As they waited for her to catch up Od casually looked up at the sky to see what appeared to be a star. "Hey Jeremy, what's that in the sky?" asked Od curiously as he pointed into the heavens. "I don't know..." was Jeremy's response. As Jeremy gazed at the glow his expression became frantic as he figured out what the glow really was. "EVERYONE TAKE COVER!!!" Jeremy yelled as the military satellite fired its laser with deadly accuracy.  
As the beam streaked towards its target Od and Jeremy jumped down into the tunnel to take cover. Ulrich stood there, frozen as the beam streaked ever close. Yumi about 20 yards away threw herself against the ground, unable to find a better place to take cover. As she did this the laser hit its target with devastating force. The beam tore up the ground throwing dirt and rocks in every direction, ripping trees up by the roots and throwing Ulrich off his feet.  
As Ulrich felt debris ripping at his body and his consciousness fading his thoughts were on Yumi. Was she alive? Was she hurt? Will he ever see her again? As he began to black out his mind filled with questions and unease, and his heart ached horribly with the feeling of loss. 


	2. Recovery from the blast

X.A.N.A.'s last attack Chapter 2: Recovery from the blast  
  
Od and Jeremy stood there under the entrance of the tunnel, stunned at what had happened. "Do you think Ulrich and Yumi are okay?" Od asked in a very frightened tone of voice. "I don't know Od, I just don't know..." Jeremy said also frightened at what had happened. As the debris stopped falling, Jeremy started climbing up the ladder. "Come on Od, we have to see if they're okay." Od began climbing the ladder with the thought of his two friends on his mind. What if they're...? They can't be...  
Jeremy struggled trying to open the trapdoor leading out of the tunnel. With Od's help they managed to open it though. As they climbed out of the tunnel they saw the damage the laser had done and were terror stricken. Rocks, trees and large chunks of earth lay strewn around the area where the laser had hit. Od gazed around but saw no sign of Ulrich or Yumi. Then they heard a groaning sound nearby "Yumi..." Od ran towards the noise and found Ulrich buried under a small pile of rubble. "Ulrich wake up!" Od yelled as he started to dig his friend out. Ulrich opened his eyes slowly and let out a groan. "Ow... my body feels all torn up. Wait! Where's Yumi?" asked Ulrich. "We haven't found her yet." Jeremy replied. Ulrich then stood up frantically. As the rubble fell off his body Od and Jeremy saw the extent of his injuries. His body was covered with gashes caused by the rocks ripping into him. "We have to find Yumi!" said Ulrich. The three friends began to search for Yumi by digging through the piles of rubble. As the search wore on Ulrich became more and more worried, as did Jeremy and Od. Then finally Jeremy shouted "I found her!" Od and Ulrich quickly rushed over to find Yumi in terrible shape. She had gashes all over her body and the ground was covered with her blood. Jeremy stood up and said "We need to get a stretcher so we can take her to the infirmary. It looks like some of her bones were broken by the blast." "We have to make one fast! X.A.N.A. could fire the laser again at any time!" said Od. The three friends wasted no time in making a stretcher for their injured companion. As soon as it was completed they rushed Yumi to the infirmary as fast as their legs could carry them. They dropped her off and then dashed back as quickly as possible. Ulrich thought to himself: X.A.N.A. will pay for what he did to Yumi; I'll make sure of it...


	3. Virtualization

X.A.N.A.'s last attack Chapter 3: Virtualization  
  
Ulrich, Od and Jeremy entered the elevator leading to their entrance to Lyoko. The elevator ride seemed like an eternity to Ulrich, his mind stayed on Yumi. He wished he could be by her side and tell her how much he loved her...  
As Ulrich's thoughts were on Yumi Od looked over and saw how distraught his best friend was. "Ulrich... We'll get X.A.N.A. for this." Od said with uncertainness in his voice. "Yeah Ulrich" said Jeremy. "We'll take him down for good this time!" Jeremy said this as he realized that this may be impossible. How could they take down X.A.N.A. with out Yumi?  
Just then the elevator opened. "Alright, let's go!" Jeremy exclaimed. Jeremy took a seat in front of his computer and Od and Ulrich ran up to the scanners. AS Jeremy got on the computer he immediately asked "Aelita! What's going on in Lyoko?" "Jeremy the situation is very grim. X.A.N.A. activated all four towers!" "WHAT?" Jeremy shouted. "Well what could he do with all four towers?" Jeremy asked frantically. "I don't know" said Aelita. "But send Yumi, Ulrich and Od as quick as possible!" As Aelita said this Jeremy was reminded about their friend's pain. "Yumi's not here... I'm sending Ulrich and Od" said Jeremy quickly, not wanting to tell Aelita of Yumi's condition. Jeremy pushed the appropriate buttons and his two friends were sent to Lyoko.  
As Od felt his feet hit the virtual ground he looked to the left to find Ulrich already way ahead of him. "Wait up Ulrich!" Od yelled after his friend. "We have to find Aelita!" Ulrich halted as he heard this. "You're right Od. Look behind you." Od turned to see Aelita sitting behind him giggling at Od for not realizing she was right behind him. "Well we better get going, who knows what X.A.N.A. has planned." Aelita said. The three companions quickly rushed off to the location of the first tower.  
Meanwhile in the real world Jeremy gazed at his computer screen as the result of his scan of Lyoko came on to the screen. As he quickly scanned the computer he caught glance of the purpose of the second tower. "No! Guys go deactivate the tower in the mountains fast! X.A.N.A.'s gonna try to manipulate gravity again..."  
As Jeremy said this back in the infirmary Yumi woke up, completely out of breath. "I have to help Jeremy and the others!" 


	4. A new ally?

X.A.N.A.'s lat attack chapter 4: A new ally?  
  
"Yumi calm down" said the nurse. "You must have had a bad dream induced by whatever accident you encountered. That reminds me your friends never told me how you got so injured. What happened?" "Well..." said Yumi, trying to come up with a lie. "I was riding my bike and ... fell on a rocky area" The nurse didn't seem to buy it for a second then she said slowly "Okay..." Yumi breathed a sigh of relief that the nurse had believed her. "You may leave whenever you feel up to it. Just don't take the bandages off and be careful with your broken leg. We gave you a walking cast so you can still move around." Yumi climbed out of her bed and left the infirmary. As she walked down the hall she took out her cell phone and dialed for Jeremy.  
Jeremy picked up and Yumi immediately began talking "Jeremy what happened?" "Yumi? You evacuate the school NOW!" yelled Jeremy. "What's happening?" asked Yumi. "X.A.N.A. is hacking into power supplies to manipulate gravity. You have to get out of there and help us as soon as possible." said Jeremy. Before Yumi could begin to speak again she felt the ground shake with tremendous force and heard a loud explosion. She shrieked as she was thrown off her feet by the force of the blast. "YUMI!? Are you okay?!" yelled Jeremy. Yumi picked up her phone and answered "Yeah... Yeah I think I'm okay. What was that?" "X.A.N.A. fired another laser shot from the satellite. He's targeting you because he can't get us while we are in the factory. Get out of there fast!" said Jeremy quickly. "Right" said Yumi.  
Yumi hung up her phone then dashed for the stairs because of the pain in her leg. "I can't run..." she said to herself. She then stood back up and began walking as fast as her legs could carry her. As she rounded the corner she ran into one of her classmates Scorch. Scorch was a tall boy, built more for speed then strength. He had organish-blondish short spiky hair and a scar under his right eye. "Oh hey Yumi." Scorch said. "What happened to you?" "Never mind that now." Yumi said quickly. "You and the rest of the school are in great danger!" "What?" asked Scorch. "Never mind. Can you just help me so I can walk faster? I need to help Ulrich and Od before it's too late." "Okay I'll help you." said Scorch. Leaning on Scorch, Yumi could walk much faster so she started towards the tunnel as fast as her legs could carry her. As the two headed for the tunnel, she filled Scorch in on everything that had happened since they had first entered Lyoko. 


	5. Scorch enters Lyoko

X.A.N.A.'s last attack chapter 5: Scorch enters Lyoko  
  
Scorch and Yumi crossed the bridge at a steady pace as Yumi was finishing up her story. "So you've been fighting this super computer and saving the world all year?" asked Scorch. Yumi nodded. "We need your help now Scorch. I can't enter Lyoko in this state so I need you to take my place." "But... Why me? I can't save the world..." said Scorch. "Well... I choose you to take my place because you're a good guy to trust with our secret. You're a nice person and I don't think you'd tell our secret to anyone" Yumi said as they entered the elevator. "What do you say? Will you go?" asked Yumi. Scorch sighed and replied "Sure...I will." As soon as Scorch finished his sentence the door opened.  
"Hey Yumi glad you could..." Jeremy stopped talking as soon as he saw Scorch. "Why did you bring him?" "You know as well as I do that I can't enter Lyoko in this condition. Scorch is my replacement. Don't worry he won't betray our secret." Yumi said, trying to convince Jeremy. "Well... guess we have no choice. Show Scorch where to go. I'll get the scanner ready." Yumi began to lead Scorch up the stairs as Jeremy began to type on the super computer.  
Meanwhile in Lyoko Od, Ulrich and Aelita had reached the first tower and were met with heavy resistance by dozens of blocks. "Damn!" Ulrich swore under his breath. "Don't worry Ulrich they're no problem" said Od as he began to fire his laser arrows into the blocks. Three blocks were felled by Od's arrows. The blocks returned the fire knocking Od off his feet. Ulrich used his Triangulate technique to make two clones of himself and he charged into the blocks, taking out five of them before being pushed back. "Well..." said Od jokingly "Eight down sixteen to go..."  
Back in the real world Jeremy was scanning to find what the last two towers were being used for. With Yumi looking over his shoulder he started reading the results of his scan. "No... not now..." said Jeremy. "What?!" asked Yumi unaware of what was going on. "We're... all gonna die. X.A.N.A. is taking form within Lyoko. With this power he can hack faster then ever, not to mention defeat all our attempts to stop him while we're in Lyoko." Jeremy said fearfully. "Isn't there something we can do?" asked Yumi also fearing what would happen if this came true. "There's only one thing we can do. It's too late to stop him... We must destroy Lyoko." 


	6. Evacuate Lyoko

Before I begin the sixth chapter I would like to announce some things and answer some of the readers' questions. I may start to do this on a regular basis depending on what happens. Anyway... on with the show Well I don't have any burning questions to answer (without spoiling the story) I would like to say I have enjoyed writing this fic so much that I am probably gonna do a sequel.  
  
We'll see what happens once I finish  
  
X.A.N.A.'s last attack chapter 6: Evacuate Lyoko  
  
"Jeremy are you crazy?! Destroying Lyoko would destroy Aelita and everyone in it!" said Yumi quickly. "Besides, there must be some way to stop X.A.N.A."  
  
"No..." said Jeremy Solemnly "There is no way to stop him. He will materialize in about ten minutes and once that happens he will have the power to hack anything at any time."  
  
"What about Aelita?" asked Yumi.  
  
"... I'm going to try to bring her to the real world. If I cannot then..."  
  
Meanwhile in Lyoko Scorch had finally got used to the new world. In Lyoko Scorch had a broad heavy blade, a black cape, and a red and black costume. As Scorch was preparing to find Ulrich and Od, Jeremy's voice could be heard.  
  
"Scorch! Help Ulrich and Od while you still can. If X.A.N.A. takes form and they are defeated he could use his hacking powers to trap their minds in Lyoko."  
  
"Wait what do you mean by 'while you still can'?" asked Scorch  
  
"We're gonna try and destroy Lyoko" came Jeremy's reply.  
  
"Okay... I'll help them." said Scorch.  
  
Back at the base of the first tower the situation had gone from bad to worse. Od had thirty life points left, while Ulrich had forty five. Only 5 blocks remained though.  
  
"At this rate we won't be able to beat X.A.N.A.!" yelled Ulrich  
  
"Maybe Jeremy can hack our life points higher" suggested Od. "I doubt it; If he could he would have a long time ago." Aelita said "I'm going to make a break for the tower." And with that she ran off as fast as she could.  
  
As she ran by the blocks they turned their attention on to her. This distraction was enough so that Od and Ulrich could catch them off their guard. The remaining blocks were easily defeated with their guard down.  
  
As Od and Ulrich took a quick breather Aelita entered the tower and quickly deactivated it.  
  
"Well..." said Aelita coming out of the tower. "One down, three to go."  
  
"Aelita!" said Jeremy "We have to get you out of Lyoko before we destroy it."  
  
"What?!" asked Aelita with disbelief.  
  
"X.A.N.A. is trying to take on a true form and if he does Lyoko and our world will both be doomed..." said Jeremy  
  
"Jeremy are you even capable of destroying Lyoko?" asked Aelita.  
  
"All we can do is try. But Aelita, I can bring you to the real world. I finally figured out how to do it. First we need an open scanner though..."  
  
"No problem." Ulrich said. He turned around and stabbed Od, taking away his remaining life points. Back in the real world Od's scanner opened and he fell out.  
  
"Okay, now that that's taken care of I can know bring Aelita into the real world." Jeremy said excitement in his voice.  
  
"I'm going to the real world?" asked Aelita. She was so excited she could barely speak.  
  
"It will take some time." Said Jeremy. "So we must begin the transfer sequence now." He said as he pushed the button to begin the sequence.  
  
In Lyoko, Aelita's body began to disappear, pixel by pixel, as Ulrich looked on in amazement.  
  
In the desert region of Lyoko, a dark figure emerged from the tower. His powerful black body was built for battle. It was covered with thick armor plates yet it looked light enough for him to run at considerable speeds. In his clenched fist was a dark, wicked, twisted blade. His eyes scanned the horizon as he looked for someone... He longed to finally put those three nuisances out of commission permanently... and Ulrich was first on his list  
  
X.A.N.A. had accomplished his goal and taken a form... 


	7. XANA's attack

One note before I start. I'm trying to make the chapters longer so hopefully you'll have more to read at every new installment!  
  
X.A.N.A.'s last attack chapter 7: X.A.N.A.'s attack  
  
As Ulrich watched Aelita slowly being transferred to the real world, Scorch ran up.  
  
"Ulrich! Good to see you"  
  
"Scorch?! What are you doing here?" asked Ulrich. Ulrich recognized Scorch from soccer practice.  
  
"Well, Yumi couldn't come so she sent me instead."  
  
"Well the battles are over, we're going to leave Lyoko soon."  
  
"Yeah I know..."  
  
All of the sudden Jeremy's voice could be heard. "Scorch! Ulrich! Be on the lookout! X.A.N.A. has taken his form and is coming after you right now!!!"  
  
"What!?" Ulrich asked fearfully.  
  
"X.A.N.A. is coming after you. Protect Aelita, and make sure you don't run out of life points because if you do you will be stuck in Lyoko forever." Jeremy responded  
  
"Well Ulrich and I can take X.A.N.A. any day of the week!" As Scorch said this X.A.N.A. dropped down in front of them. Staring at them with his piercing red eyes. He raised his dark blade, and swung down at Scorch, Scorch leaped to the side as the ground where he was standing was shattered by the force of the blow.  
  
Ulrich charged at X.A.N.A. and swung his sword at X.A.N.A.'s head. X.A.N.A. ducked the blow and parried. Ulrich managed to block but, was sent flying backwards.  
  
"YOU!" cried X.A.N.A. in a terrifying, powerful voice. "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HELPS TO RUIN MY PLANS. THE OTHER TWO MAY NOT BE HERE BUT, I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!"  
  
X.A.N.A. rushed Ulrich as Jeremy yelled "Ulrich you only have forty five life points left! Be very careful. Just hang in another five minutes" X.A.N.A. swiped at Ulrich's side, his deadly blade sliced through Ulrich's clothing but, he emerged unharmed.  
  
Scorch then rushed at X.A.N.A. yelling "I have more life points, let me fight!" Scorch swung his broad sword and hit X.A.N.A.'s blade with enormous force. X.A.N.A. did not waver at all though and blocked the blow with ease.  
  
"Don't underestimate him!" yelled Ulrich as X.A.N.A.'s blade tore through Scorch's stomach.  
  
"Scorch you just lost sixty life points!" yelled Jeremy  
  
"Ah... your turn Ulrich" said Scorch gasping for breath.  
  
"How much longer do we need to stall for Jeremy?" asked Ulrich as he used his triangulate technique.  
  
"Aelita will enter the real world in three minutes." said Jeremy "I'm going to hack the system to see if I can buy you more time. Keep X.A.N.A. distracted so he won't notice me."  
  
"Rodger Jeremy" said Ulrich as one of his clones was destroyed.  
  
Ulrich and his remaining clone charged X.A.N.A. and viciously attacked him getting in three hits each before Ulrich's last clone was destroyed.  
  
"How many life points does he have left Jeremy?" asked Ulrich, excited about how much damage he had done.  
  
"Uh... X.A.N.A. has ninety six life points left." Jeremy responded. "I also managed to give you and Scorch temporary shields. They will block fifty points of damage but be careful. You need to stall X.A.N.A. for only two more minutes. I have a plan don't worry"  
  
"Let's go Ulrich" said Scorch as they both charged X.A.N.A.  
  
Ulrich and Scorch attacked X.A.N.A. like mad. They attacked him total of twenty times before he knocked both of them away.  
  
"Guys be careful. Ulrich you're down to thirty five life points and Scorch your down to thirty." Jeremy yelled.  
  
As Jeremy finished his sentence Aelita's transfer was completed. "Quick! Yumi, Od, make sure Aelita was transferred properly! I need to stay here. I'm going to lock X.A.N.A. in Lyoko and close all his accesses to the real world."  
  
"If Aelita's in the real world you can bring us back now right?" asked Ulrich.  
  
"I just have to make sure we can keep X.A.N.A. locked up in Lyoko forever. Then you can return"  
  
"YOU TWO WILL NEVER ESCAPE INTO THE REAL WORLD! YOU WILL DIE IN LYOKO!!!" X.A.N.A. yelled  
  
"X.A.N.A. you will never defeat us. Never. We will escape to the real world, and you will rot here forever." Ulrich said. X.A.N.A. would be defeated he knew it.  
  
"YOU CAN'T LOCK ME IN IF THERE'S NO COMPUTER WORKING" came X.A.N.A. reply.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Scorch.  
  
"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE SECOND TOWER CAN MANIPULATE GRAVITY?" X.A.N.A. said triumphantly. "I WILL DESTROY THE FACTORY, THE COMPUTER AND EVERYONE INSIDE! HA HA HA HAAA!!!"

next chapter's gonna be good....


	8. XANA's defeat? The End?

X.A.N.A.'s last attack chapter 8: X.A.N.A.'s defeat? The End?  
  
"YOUR FRIENDS SHALL DIE AND YOU WILL PERISH IN LYOKO!" X.A.N.A. yelled triumphantly.  
  
"What!?" Jeremy asked fear flooding his body.  
  
"He's gonna destroy us using gravity!" Yumi yelled.  
  
The two friends stood there stupefied. "Jeremy isn't there anything you can do?" asked Yumi quickly. "Well..." began Jeremy. "I could lock everyone in Lyoko... but that would be a death sentence for Scorch and Ulrich. As Jeremy said this Od burst into the room.  
  
"Hey Jeremy!" Od said in a teasing tone "Look who's here!" he said as he led the recently materialized Aelita into the room.  
  
"Jeremy!" Aelita called grinning as she ran to him. She reached him and gave him a big hug. Jeremy caught completely off guard did nothing but enjoy her warm embrace. As she let go Jeremy was left blushing but, quickly snapped back to reality.  
  
"I'm glad to see you out of Lyoko at last but now's not the time. X.A.N.A. is getting ready to attack us using gravity." Jeremy said. "I can't keep him from doing it but I can slow him down." Jeremy sat back down at the super computer and began typing away.  
  
"Wait Jeremy! I can help!" Aelita said, wishing to be of some help.  
  
"Good! Grab my computer out of my backpack and plug it into that outlet over there!" Jeremy said quickly. "We have little time left before he attacks!"  
  
"Can I help in any way?" asked Yumi  
  
"If you can find another computer. We definitely need your help. Two of us aren't enough to stop X.A.N.A.'s expert hacking skills. Find another computer while Aelita and I stall him." Jeremy responded.  
  
"I think Scorch may have a laptop in his backpack. He left it near the scanners, I'll go check." Yumi said.  
  
After Yumi left the room Aelita began to speak to Jeremy. "I'm glad to finally be in the real world with you Jeremy." She said as she began to help Jeremy using his laptop. "I want to know what your plan to stop X.A.N.A. is."  
  
"Well..." began Jeremy. "You and I will keep X.A.N.A. from manipulating gravity. Then as soon as Yumi finds another computer she will take Scorch and Ulrich out of Lyoko. Then you and me will cut off all of X.A.N.A.'s routes used for hacking." "Sounds like a good plan Jeremy." Aelita said honestly. "It should work if nothing goes wrong..."  
  
"Hey! What am I gonna do?" asked Od.  
  
"You should help Yumi find another computer." Jeremy said quickly.  
  
Back in Lyoko the situation remained the same. Ulrich had thirty five life points, Scorch had thirty and X.A.N.A. had seventy six.  
  
"We're getting nowhere fast Ulrich." Scorch said. "We can't give up though. We just have to see what X.A.N.A.'s next move is gonna be. So what's it gonna be X.A.N.A.?"  
  
"ARGH!!!" X.A.N.A. cried out as if in pain. "YOUR FRIENDS ARE KEEPING ME FROM MANIPULATING GRAVITY! THAT WON'T SAVE YOU TWO THOUGH!!!"  
  
X.A.N.A. advanced towards Ulrich. "I'LL TAKE YOU OUT FIRST." And he swung his sword quickly at Ulrich's head. Ulrich dodged the blow but was still cut a little.  
  
"Ulrich! You're down to twenty five life points!!!" Jeremy yelled.  
  
"X.A.N.A.!!!" Scorch yelled. "Your battle is with me now. Draw your blade and fight!!!"  
  
Scorch charged at X.A.N.A. blade raised and brought it down as hard as he could. X.A.N.A. deftly blocked it and laughed mockingly. "YOUR FEEBLE SKILLS ARE NO MATCH FOR ME!" X.A.N.A. took a big swipe at Scorch and his blade was inches away from Scorch's throat as he dodged.  
  
Back in the real world Yumi ran as fast as she could to the control room with Scorch's laptop. "Jeremy! I have his laptop!" Yumi called.  
  
"Great Yumi! Plug it in to this port and try to retrieve Ulrich and Scorch. You have been reading my notes right?" Jeremy said.  
  
"Yes I have been reading your notes. I think I can do this." Yumi said nervously.  
  
"Yumi don't worry, you can do it!" Od said smiling.  
  
"I sure hope so..." said Yumi as she got to work.  
  
"Ulrich! Scorch! Yumi has the computer! You should be out soon just hang on a bit longer!!!"  
  
"I don't know how much longer I can hold out." Said Ulrich.  
  
"Yeah! Take Ulrich first. He has lower life points!" Scorch yelled.  
  
Yumi began to type as fast as she could, thinking that X.A.N.A. could strike down Ulrich at any minute. She saw she was getting so close to retrieving him. Just one thing and...  
  
"Done!!!" she yelled out happily.  
  
"All alone now..." Scorch said with dismay.  
  
"Scorch!" came Yumi's voice. "I'll have you out in a couple more seconds!"  
  
"No..." said X.A.N.A. in a normal voice. His powerful voice was gone. He finally realized all hope was lost. His piercing evil eyes began to glass over. It seemed as though something died within him.  
  
"...X.A.N.A....he's..." Scorch felt for the first time a little sorry for the evil super computer.  
  
".........I concede to you. You win. Aelita, Jeremy, Od, Ulrich, Yumi and..."  
  
"Scorch"  
  
"Well... you have won on this day. I cannot keep you from leaving. I cannot prevent you from locking me out. Mark my words though... I will come back."  
  
As Scorch watched the mad computer he began to return to the real world. The last thing he saw was X.A.N.A.'s evil piercing eyes as he called out "I WILL RETURN!!!"  
  
As Scorch returned to the real world, everyone cheered as loud as they could.  
  
"It's finally over." Said Yumi as she clung to Ulrich.  
  
"I'm glad everyone came out alright in the end." Said Ulrich.  
  
"I'm glad we can all be united again, and we can finally live in peace in the real world." Said Aelita.  
  
"Well we finally did it..." said Jeremy. "And I thought we were doomed."  
  
"We can't let our guard down though. X.A.N.A. will be back. He said he would." Said Scorch sadly.  
  
"Well we can worry about that later. We won for now!" said Od. "This calls for a party."  
  
The next day...  
  
A small party was held in Od and Ulrich's room. Everyone who had helped to destroy X.A.N.A. the previous day was there, as well as Od's "good" friend Samantha. There were plenty of drinks and food, but they wouldn't last to long with the way Od was eating. Everyone was talking with one another and generally having a good time. Summer would start in one week so everyone was light hearted with no worries at all.  
  
"So Jeremy what are you gonna do over the summer? Asked Od.  
  
"Well we need to extra scanners... so I think I'll try and build them." Jeremy replied.  
  
"You have any plans Ulrich?" asked Yumi.  
  
"Well not yet..." Ulrich replied quickly.  
  
Yumi then turned to see Scorch sitting in the corner, very quiet. As she saw him sitting there she thought how being quiet was so unlike him. She approached him but then stopped as Ulrich asked her to dance. She looked at Scorch quickly then agreed to dance with Ulrich.  
  
Scorch felt awful. He had no idea why, but he did. Why do I feel so bad? He thought to himself. He had made many new friends, helped save the world, and summer started in one week. He thought more to himself as he watched Jeremy and Aelita dancing. He took another sip of his drink, deep in thought as he turned his attention to Od and Samantha. Then he turned his attention to Ulrich and Yumi.  
  
It felt good to help his new friends save the world. Why did he feel so bad? As the song ended, Scorch stood up to get another drink he glanced at Ulrich and Yumi and saw them kiss...  
  
He filled his cup with more orange soda as Od walked up to him. "Well... If it isn't the human garbage disposal." Scorch said. He thought a conversation with Od would lift his spirit.  
  
"Ha ha ha." Od fake laughed. "You should be a comedian." he said as he chugged a can of pop. "Why have you been so quiet tonight Scorch? You haven't been this quiet since I first met you on the first day of school."  
  
"I don't know..." said Scorch. "All I know is..." he turned to look at Yumi and Jeremy talking. "I'm ready for a vacation."  
  
"Well it's just your luck that summer is just a week away!" said Od with a grin.  
  
"Yeah... just my luck..."  
  
Everyone continued to enjoy the party, while Scorch remained deep in thought. "Well one thing is for sure." Scorch said. "This isn't over yet X.A.N.A...." 


End file.
